


开花结果ABO 下

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	开花结果ABO 下

 

 

1.

 

“别在我眼前晃”

 

“别让我再闻到那该死的巧克力味”

“不想吃，唔…想吐”

堂本刚抚摸着干呕不止的omega后背，微蹙的眉间满是心疼和自责，他把做好的饭菜推到光一看不见的地方轻轻哄着，“不吃了不吃了，好点了吗…”

 

一个多月前那场疯狂的性爱中alpha把他填满了，被打开的生殖腔内射满了这个男人的精液，不知疲倦的alpha折腾了他一个晚上狠了心要把他操到怀孕，情欲中的omega没有反抗的余力只能抬高屁股被他干到体力透支的趴在床单上。事后堂本刚及时扼杀了光一服用避孕药的想法，前一晚还气势汹汹的alpha睁着圆圆的大眼睛满眼泪花的看着别过脸摇摆不定的omega，边哄着把他内心的担忧和慢慢化解，在alpha的不懈努力下一脸不情愿的omega总算是一声不吭的默认了。

 

光一有了早孕反应时堂本刚开心的把人抱在怀里转了好几圈，本身就头晕不适的准爸爸被他转的一阵恶心，挥起使不上力的手当头就给了他一巴掌，“臭小鬼，你想转死我吗”

 “抱歉抱歉…我…我太开心了…还有哪里不舒服吗，需要我做点什么吗…”刚放下光一揉了揉他的太阳穴，omega紧缩的眉头这才慢慢舒展开，他拉开小恋人环在腰上微微出汗的手慵懒的倚坐在沙发上，半开半阖的眼睛里潜藏着淡淡的笑意，他看着一时间有些不知所措的傻爸爸故意拖长调子不情不愿的抱怨道，“头晕…”

 

 脑袋后面立刻垫了个柔软的枕头

 

 “想吃酸的。”

 

 口袋里最爱的梅干立刻塞进了光一的嘴里

 

 “想玩游戏”

“…不可以玩太久”

 

“想喝啤酒。”

“想都别想。”

 切，不就是怀个孕吗。

 

 后来光一就不这么想了，越来越明显的早孕反应把他折腾的瘦了一圈，除了健身练出的肌肉外几乎找不到肉实的地方，他也不像刚开始那样使唤堂本刚要吃这要吃那了，有时间就想埋头睡上一会儿，头晕到看见有人在面前走就烦躁，伴随着时不时的呕吐直接让他憔悴到脸颊都有些凹陷。堂本刚担心的要命，咨询了各大医院的医生又自己做了许多功课，注意事项列了十几张纸，整天在家伺候着吃不下饭又愈发暴躁的恋人。

 

“都说了把你身上的味道收敛一点。”

孕期的omega对气味更加敏感，能够轻易捕捉到哪怕一点点让他不适的气息，此时alpha身上若有似无的黑巧克力香气非但起不到催情的作用反而让他一阵烦闷，他皱着眉瞪了一眼委屈又不敢出声的alpha往稍远的地方挪了挪。

 

“我重新做了粥…你喝一点吧…”他看着日渐消瘦的光一，眼里因心疼而泛上层亮晶晶的水光，没有食欲的omega瞥了他一眼，眉宇终是柔和下来慢慢坐起身，送到唇边的粥温度适宜很容易入口，他垂下眼小口吃着恋人熬了半天的小米粥，不一会儿又一阵反胃的推开堂本刚的手摇了摇头，“吃不下…”

“吃不下就不吃了，你缓一缓…”他放下碗轻拍着光一的后背心疼的眼睛又红了一圈，等到他不再犯恶心后才小心的把他放躺下，掖好被角在光一紧锁的眉间轻轻吻了一下。

 

出了卧室门25岁的小爸爸鼻子一酸差点哭出来，他用手背揉了揉湿润的眼睛又去厨房捣鼓起孕期菜单。

 

 

 

“怎么样…”

在经历一次又一次的失败后堂本刚小心翼翼的把鱼汤喂进他嘴里，睁大的眼睛带着些水汽，睫毛上还挂了滴没来得及擦掉的泪珠，不久前才经历过一次摔碗惊吓的人就这样紧张兮兮的看着光一咽下肚，微张着嘴巴几乎忘记了呼吸。后者看了他一眼撇了撇嘴回应道，“马马虎虎…”

 

 

太好了……这是为数不多光一吃了不会很想吐的食物。

 

 

2.

 

三个月时光一的早孕反应渐渐消失，食欲相较之前也好了许多，细心又很会做饭的小恋人把瘦下来的omega重新养了回去，光一小小的脸终于肉了起来，营养充足的情况下就连胸部都起了些微妙的反应。

 

“嗯…别摸了”

堂本刚将侧躺在床上的人从后面整个搂在怀中，双手轻轻抚摸着光一小腹间尚不明显的隆起，小幅度的摩擦中衣料蹭上微微肿胀的乳尖，刺痛和莫名其妙的搔痒把原本就胸口发胀的omega刺激的哼了几声扭动身体不让堂本刚再碰。

 “大叔，你也摸摸看”没有意会到的alpha捉住光一的手伸进舒适的睡衣里摸了摸怎么看都还算平坦的小腹，“什么都没有，比起这个…”

 光一额头青筋跳动，动作中alpha另一只手不偏不倚的按在了光一的胸前，他能察觉到alpha若有似无的信息素和自己身上淡淡的香甜交缠在了一起，不适期熬过去后身体上其他的需求也在慢慢复苏，年轻力壮的alpha三个月都没有碰过他，别说是刚，就连自己都有些按耐不住的心痒，尤其是胸部发生变化后被触碰到时产生的那种刺痛，掺杂着奇妙的快感慢慢把欲火一点点勾了起来，alpha有意无意的小动作惹得他轻颤了一下忍不住提醒道。

 “拿开你放在我胸上的爪子”

 “啊？哦…好吧…”

 似乎是没有察觉到自己摸到了什么不得了的地方，堂本刚收回手后竟有点后悔没有多揉几下。

 

 “你…”

 

 “嗯？”

 

 “算了…”

 

 光一微张着嘴小喘了几声，脸颊也渐渐泛起了淡粉色，手拿开后衣服蹭着翘起的乳头怎么样都让他越来越痒，但自己把别人撵走又想着要回来…怎么样都很没面子。

 

“臭小鬼…”

 

“怎么了嘛。”

 

“你就不能…”他有些恼羞成怒的转过脸，话到嘴边又咽了回去，闷闷的重新转过头红着脸小声嘀咕着。

 

“就不能帮帮我吗…”摸在胸前的手生涩的揉了揉胀起的乳房，他咬着唇缩起身体微微发颤，揉来揉去却还是难受的不行，再次开口时语气中不免带了点羞赧和委屈。堂本刚这才恍然大悟，立马双手伸进他衣服里指腹按上挺立的乳尖轻轻打着转，酥麻的搔痒当即让光一挺起胸膛轻哼了一声，手指捏住了红肿的乳尖轻轻拉扯着，堂本刚贴在浑身发颤的omega耳边忍不住赞叹，“大叔这里很挺……喂宝宝一定很方便”

 

“啊、嗯…你闭嘴…”

 

 “我有好好学怎么样按摩，可能有点疼…你忍一忍…”他说着双手从下方托起并不大的胸部从胀起的硬块开始往斜上方推压到乳头，拇指在乳晕和乳尖上揉捏按压，光一瞪大眼睛痛叫一声掐上他的手臂，又胀又痛的难受和乳尖上不断传来的刺痒逼出了omega几滴眼泪，小腿无意识的蹭着alpha的膝盖往他怀里缩，胸前的魔爪还是片刻不停的揉着他敏感不堪的胸部，胀痛的感觉到后期开始缓解，硬块软化后不适的疼痛逐渐转化成更加折磨人的搔痒，红肿到不成样子的乳头被他一碰就忍不住一阵战栗，他甚至开始感觉到下体在不断的刺激中分泌出大量黏稠的透明液体。

 

“不要揉了…好痒…下面也好痒…”胸部的硬块渐渐揉开后alpha放在上面的手起到的更多是挑起情欲的作用，堂本刚亲吻着他脖颈沁出的薄汗把最后一点胀起耐心的揉开，光一在他怀里挣扎着啜泣呻吟，蔓越莓的甜香不断从泛起一层粉色的omega身上散发出来，愈发强烈的发情反应让光一下身湿了一片，他按住alpha的手满脸泪痕的转过身，喘着气搂上他的脖子低哑的呢喃，汗津津的大腿在难耐的蹭动中勾上alpha的腰，抵在后背的脚趾无意识的摩擦着，“刚…怎么办…我想要…我想要…”

 “光一…不行…”

 

三个月是最容易导致流产的重要时期，这么久以来他也忍的很辛苦，但是看着湿透了黑发不停流着眼泪遭受情欲折磨的爱人，alpha的心脏更是被揪住一般的疼，他把光一搂在怀里持续散发出安抚情绪的alpha信息素，清凉又带着些甜苦的温柔气息把omega牢牢包裹住，即使如此一波波难以抑制的情潮还是把他折磨的够呛，整片床单都洇满了光一的汗水和体液，他攥紧堂本刚的衣服缩在他怀里一下下的用拳头锤他后背，接连不断的情潮让光一胡乱的哭诉十分惹人心疼，堂本刚只是亲吻他的脸颊把人抱在怀里轻拍着汗湿的后背不停低哄。

 

 “呜呜…都怪你…把我操怀孕又不给我…”

 

 “怪我，怪我。”

 

 “为什么不给我…我真的好难受”omega红润的眼眶水汽迷蒙，他抬起头直对着alpha暗流涌动的眼眸，不一会儿眼角又流下几行眼泪。蹭着他后背的脚趾改成了挠痒般无力的踢打，“混蛋…臭小鬼…为什么不给我…”

 

“宝贝…我帮你弄出来，但不进去好不好”

他摸着光一汗湿的后颈额头抵着额头轻声哄道，“别哭了好吗，我心疼”

 

光一看着面前眼睛红通通的alpha终于吸吸鼻子止住了抽噎，他点点头松开手让刚翻身把他压在身下，alpha含住他挺立乳尖的瞬间光一仰起头发出一声低促的呻吟，又湿又胀的阴茎在手指灵活的抚弄中流下更多的黏液，微胀的乳头被小心的吸咬，那处传来的酥痒直窜下体让腿间更湿了几分，光一难耐的屈起双腿往两边开，手指插进刚的发间连连喘叫，胀痛的胸部在按摩后变得敏感异常，被唇舌这样爱抚挑逗更是痒的他整个人都在颤栗，阴茎抖了抖又溢出小汩的液体，他微微抬头扯了扯埋在胸前人的头发气息不稳道：“别…别弄上面了…受不了…”

 

堂本刚闻言放过了上面殷红的两颗，埋进他腿间照顾起颤巍着还在滴水的欲望，喷发边缘的性器被含在嘴里吮吸的瞬间就泄了出来，光一双腿打着颤胸膛剧烈起伏着，舒爽的呻吟直到那股浊液射完才稍稍收起，屋内蔓延的甜蜜气息和撩人的尾音让同样禁欲许久的alpha浑身燥热欲火焚身，他粗喘着气极力忍耐，这种时候最重要的还是想法设法让遭受情热折磨的omega不再那么难受。

 

高潮后光一又忍不住哽咽起来，发泄完扑面而来的巨大空虚直接转化成后穴的搔痒，汁水横流的肉穴想被alpha粗长的性器填满，无措的煎熬让他汗流浃背红着眼急切的向恋人求助，堂本刚想要替他分担却无能为力，最有效的进入又是被禁止的，他只能拉开光一的双腿伸进手指在里面浅浅的抽插，在不触到里面的情况下按压内壁，撑开红嫩的小口伸进舌头给他舔掉源源不断溢出的爱液，光一撑在床面的脚趾紧紧蜷缩着弄出一片凌乱的褶皱，舌头扫过敏感的肉壁持续不断的摩擦着几乎要生出火，阴茎在舔舐下又硬了起来，alpha离开后穴把他的注意力重新引到性器上，舌尖在最敏感的冠状沟上用力舔了几下伴以指甲的刮蹭，揉着囊袋的手拿捏得当很快就让光一再次尖叫着射了出来，两次射精榨掉了孕期omega大多数的体力，紧绷的脚背放松下来，撑不住的双腿也无力的软了下去，疲倦战胜了内心涌动的欲望，他眼睛半阖低喘着气摸了摸小恋人的脸。他知道堂本刚一直想着怎么样让他好受一点，实则自己也忍的很辛苦，光一在差点睡着前勉强直起身体揉了揉他腿间昂扬的性器哑声道：“弄出来吧……手，腿还是嘴…”

 

刚愕然的看着他，大叔湿热的手掌覆在他的欲望上时不时的揉捏几下，虽然累到不行也还是有在想着他的感受。不想再让他劳累，刚扶着光一躺回床上把他侧过身，抬起那条修长的腿将阴茎夹在了他的大腿根处，“腿就好…你睡吧，我轻点…”

 

光一低声应了一句闭上眼睛努力忽视腿根处因摩擦而产生的灼热和快感，偶尔忍不住溢出的闷哼难免让他羞红了脸，还好背对着刚他也看不到。不过那个小鬼还真的没有很用力，漫长的摩擦到光一快睡着他才射出来，激在大腿上浓厚的液体把昏睡边缘的人重新拉回现实，在感觉到有人小心翼翼的用纸巾给他擦掉腿间黏稠的大片湿痕后又再次安下心来陷入深眠。

 

 

3.

 

四个月时光一的小腹终于有了明显的变化，微微隆起的地方预示着他们距离当爸爸又近了一步。

 

“给我听一听”

 

“他说什么了？”

 

“他说…”

 

“嗯？”

 

“パパ要好好爱爸比”

 

“所以你就天天黏在身边把我又弄的湿成这样？”光一脸颊泛起层薄红，哀怨的眼神也显得软绵绵的。

 

不久前他们终于可以进行短暂温和的性交，迫不及待的两个人信息素就像抑制不住的海潮般汹涌澎湃，他们肆意发散，甜蜜的蔓越莓和香醇的黑巧克力气息交织着溢满整个房间，光一觉得在这种环境下自己好像无时无刻不在发情，一周只能两次的性事已经逐渐满足不了他，alpha粗胀的阴茎从侧面插入肉穴缓缓摩擦的快感一定程度上纾缓了体内浅层次的痒，更深处想要被填满的欲望却始终得不到满足。

 

靠近的alpha让光一又湿了几分，他抱着刚急切的索吻，湿热的唇吻上脖子和锁骨上把欲火点的更燃，堂本刚抬起侧躺在床上omega的一条腿放到垫高的枕头上露出不断收缩着的湿软后穴，阴茎插进前端后稍微往里进了些，像往常一样插到前列腺附近的位置便不再深入，他扶住光一的腿温柔有力的进出，手指爱抚着又涨大几分的乳头时而揉捏拉扯，承欢的omega呻吟急促起来，堂本刚考虑到孕期未完全稳定下来的人不能耗费太多的体力于是找准了敏感的前列腺持续的顶弄摩擦，抚摸胸部的手移到了胯间被淫水打湿的性器，指甲顺着跳动的脉络刮搔过脆弱的冠沟和细缝最后停留在会阴处用力搔了几下，前列腺被不停操着已经快到了高潮，再加上前面翻涌而来强烈的快感，光一很快便夹紧双腿颤巍着射了出来，轻薄舒适的宽松睡衣湿了一半挂在肩膀上，他呻吟了几声抓紧被黑发浸透的枕头边缘小幅度动了几下。短暂餍足后深处又痒了起来，他扭了扭屁股想把里面还未发泄的性器再吞进些，堂本刚蹙着眉拍了下他淡粉的臀瓣禁止了omega的下一步动作。

 

“刚，我里面好痒…”他微微偏头眼眶湿润着，微颤的声线带了点恳求。

 

“乖…忍一忍，我和你一起”

 他吻了吻光一潮湿的颈侧肌肤，埋在里面的性器慢慢抽动摩擦，穴口处的嫩肉被操的红艳肿胀但里面却丝毫得不到慰藉，光一难耐的扭动着低声啜泣，小汩湿滑的液体在交合中从腿根处流淌，这一次频率慢了许多力度却没有减缓，阴茎碾磨着不堪的敏感点逐渐把光一再度送上高潮，alpha插进的部分阴茎被收缩的甬道夹的一阵酥爽险些失了守，他低喘了一声退出性器贴在光一耳边沙哑的问，“可以吗…”

 

omega拽过被角蒙住脸点了点头，翻过身后粗硬的性物抵在了光一的臀缝处，堂本刚挤压他的臀肉形成一条缝隙，下体黏腻的淫水让粗长的欲望很容易的就挤进那块柔软，稳住光一的身体后堂本刚有些粗暴的动作了起来，烫人的硬挺几次摩擦过红肿的小穴把已经发泄过的omega又弄的一阵腿软，他轻哼着忍耐alpha急切的渴求，蹭动中敏感的穴口又滴下了黏腻的体液，堂本刚加快速度堪称凶猛的把omega的臀缝蹭撞出大片的红，终于在光一的性欲又被撩起前射了出来，大腿和臀瓣上被弄的一片狼藉，浓稠的浊白液体沾在红透的屁股上缓缓往下淌，堂本刚揉了揉被操红的臀缝给他擦拭干净，大汗淋漓的两人压住内心深处更多的渴望抱在一起睡了过去。

 

 

4.

 

光一的胸部越来越大了，被揉开的硬块又涨了起来，挺着大肚子的omega左侧卧在柔软的大床上难受的蹭着旁边人的小腿。

 

“胸口好涨…”

 

“给我看看”

 

alpha打开夜灯小心翼翼的掀起顺滑宽大的睡衣露出了隆起的肚子和发育的胸部，涨大的乳房上乳尖的颜色深了些，挺起的肉粒可怜兮兮的在空气中颤栗，堂本刚拿毛巾给他敷了敷又轻柔的按摩起来，“之前听医生说过，这种情况可能是涨奶。”

 

“好痛…不要揉了…”这次比怀孕初期还要痛，光一细软的黑发在胀痛中被汗水洇湿，他按住揉着他乳房的手声音带了点哭腔，“真的好痛…”

 

“可是医生说不揉开会更痛…”刚心疼的吻上他微张着喘息的薄唇，缠绵了一会儿后湿热的吻移到了下巴，细致的舔吻中光一微仰起头露出修长的脖颈，温润的吻落在敏感的肌肤上引起一阵阵轻颤，“想要吗。”

 

“想要…嗯…”怀孕近六个月的omega身体敏感的不成样子，随便的触碰就能挑起不曾熄灭的欲火，光一搂住刚的肩膀低低的呻吟，舌尖来到涨起的胸部在深色的乳晕和挺翘的肉粒上舔了舔，omega反射性绷起脊背浑身战栗着溢出难耐的喘叫，“哈啊……不要…”

 

“我给你，但是待会碰到这儿的时候你要乖一点……”

 

“不要…呜…”可是真的很难受，又涨又痛又痒，每次碰到都是种让人崩溃的折磨。

 

“听话…光一，我会让你舒服的”

 

光一没有再回应他，闭上了湿润的眼睛任着alpha调整好位置打开他的双腿。

 

“这次可以全部进去了…”光一挺着肚子双腿大开仰躺在床沿，刚半跪在他腿间一脚着地，手指在湿濡的肉穴中浅插了几下后便抬起他的一条腿搭在肩膀上慢慢把欲望埋了进去，软热的小穴急不可耐的吞绞着昂扬的性器，突破之前的位置进到更深处后光一的呻吟也随之拖长，他嘴唇无意识的张开眉头舒服的蹙起，全根没入的充实爽的阴茎都流出些黏腻的水。

 

“哈啊——好棒…”烫人的性器抽出些许又冲破紧致火辣的肉壁进到深处，光一微仰起身体发出啜泣般的呻吟，抵在床上汗湿的脑袋把床单弄的又湿又皱，堂本刚护着他的肚子挺胯一次次往让人尖叫的深处操，太久没有被触及的地方敏感到一碰就会溢出淫水，湿热的黏液在阴茎的捣弄中从艳红色的肉穴里溅出，忍耐了几个月的alpha险些失控的操着他的大肚子omega，越来越凶猛的动作让光一攥紧身侧的床单爽到止不住哭泣，绵长的呻吟也在操干中变得越来越尖细。

 

“啊——啊、哈…好深…呜…太快了…啊啊…不行…我要射了…”硕大的阴茎狠力摩擦过前列腺直接顶到深处那片脆弱的软肉，光一尖叫着被操的射了出来，高潮余韵中他粗喘着气眼中蒙上层水雾，堂本刚在他急剧收缩的体内缓缓抽动着，双手托住胸前两个涨起的乳房力度适中的小心揉捏，情欲中还为缓过神的omega立刻瞪大了眼睛奋力挣扎，沙哑的嗓音满是委屈和哀求。

 

“不要…不要碰…”

 

“很快就好了…忍一忍好吗”alpha狠下心从边上抽出一条毛巾把乱动的omega双手捆起来放在头顶上方，体内抽插的速度又快了起来，他两手并用按摩着涨起的硬块或拉扯或推揉，光一痛叫不止眼泪不停的往下流，下体敏感点被撞到的时候声线陡然变调成甜美的呻吟，极致的快感和疼痛把大肚子的omega折腾的汗流不止，夜灯下潮湿黏腻的淡粉色肌肤泛上层透亮的水光，光一抬起一条腿不停的蹬着一边操他一边揉他的alpha，痛苦的哭腔又沾染上动情的呻吟

 

“混蛋…哈、啊——我好痛…”

 

“骗子…啊…嗯…你明明说…会让我舒服的…可是好痛…小骗子…”乳房渐渐被揉开，撑过最后剧烈的疼痛就会好很多，堂本刚把踢他的那条腿架在肩膀上继续挺身操干着敏感点，手上的动作毫不松懈的用力揉弄，光一胡乱的哭叫着，不一会儿在疼痛和快感的双重刺激下又射了出来，这时乳房的胀痛也渐渐消失，alpha含着他软化的乳头细细的舔舐，舒适中光一觉得被吸咬的乳头里有什么就要喷涌而出，直到红肿的乳尖清晰的感觉到被吸出东西时他才意识到埋在胸前的alpha嘴角白色的液体是什么。

 

“大叔的奶水…”

 

“混…混蛋…滚开…”omega的耳根瞬间红了，他想要推开一脸坏笑的alpha可是已经被操软了根本使不上力，40岁男人的脸红的像个熟透樱桃，他眼睁睁看着面前的臭小鬼把另一边的乳头也含在嘴里卖力的吮吸了起来

 

“嗯…你…又不是给你喝的…”光一低喘着责备怀里小狼狗一样的恋人推了推他的脑袋，后者只是抬起头不满的撒着娇：“就是给我的，肚子里的你给我听好了——”

 

“大叔是我的，听到了没”

 

“而且我比你先喝到奶喔，记清楚了”

 

“臭小鬼…你几岁了…”

 

“25岁。”

 

 

 

等到涨出的奶水舔的差不多后堂本刚很有分寸的停了下来，他重新抬起光一的双腿把水淋淋的性器慢慢插到了深处。

 

“医生说涨出的奶得挤出来，我觉得用手太可惜了。”

 

“想试试能不能操出来…”

 

“滚蛋…啊嗯——…太大了…”

 

“还说我小骗子…马上爽死你…”alpha每次抽插都往里进一分，最后顶在生殖器入口的薄肉上用前端龟皱蹭碾着，光一大腿微微痉挛不明所以的从眼角流下几滴眼泪，阴茎退到肉穴入口处又狠狠的操到刚才顶上的地方，强烈的刺激让他一个激灵挺直了腰背浪叫出声，在不进入生殖器的安全线边缘最大限度给予omega猛烈的快感，刚温柔的抚摸着光一腹部的隆起身下却凶狠的要把人操透，光一踢着他的后背呻吟哭喊，强烈刺激下疏通好的乳房随着动作不明显的轻微晃动，奶白色的液体从挺翘的乳尖溢了出来，孕期的omega敏感到堂本刚不禁咽了口口水，勃起的性器又被操的射出少量的浊液，再加上后穴艳红的洞口不断分泌的黏腻液体，光一整个人都被乳汁精液或者其他什么液体弄的染上一片水色，堂本刚兴奋的捉住光一踢打他的脚踝伸出舌头舔了舔脚心的敏感带，欲望巅峰的omega几乎喘不上气的尖叫了一声，他剧烈挣扎着下半身抽搐痉挛，酥麻窜至尾椎骨让他撑不起身体只能不停的抽动，“啊啊——不要…不要舔…天啊——要死了…别舔了…哈啊…”

 

“光一…我真的爱死你了”堂本刚看着omega乳头处横流的汁液加快速度在大肚子的恋人体内冲刺着，脚心被舌尖舔过的灭顶刺激让他射的停不下来，除了分泌的体液还有些淡色的稀薄液体，后穴也像是失禁般的收缩开合吐出色情的淫水，光一摇着头哭红了眼睛，抓着床单的手覆上alpha抚摸腹部的手背，颤抖湿润也饱含爱意，他试着开口，字句仍是被操的断断续续，“你…你是想…把孩子操出吗…”

 

“别乱说，宝贝…我有分寸…”alpha急促的粗喘着气揉了揉光一的大腿根，在发泄前及时的拔出射在他红肿外翻的穴口和腿间私密的地方，omega的下体被精液和自己的体液弄的一塌糊涂，上身流淌的乳汁也让胸口一片湿润，堂本刚舔掉那些淡淡泛着甜味的液体埋在他胸前笑得像个孩子。

 

“大叔…你好甜啊”

 

“乳头又翘又红”

 

“可以喂奶给我喝吗”

 

“你再说一个字孩子就不和你姓了。”

 

反正都是堂本嘛，有什么关系。

 

 

END.


End file.
